Waa Cha!
by RemysQueenofHearts
Summary: Why hi there! No don't scroll down, that's rude, I am talking to you. Sheesh people these days. Anyway this is a story...with words and stuff...yep it's one of those. Shocking I know. But this one has special words like...'the' and...well 'and.' So it ought to be good. Actually I promise nothing, that way none of you can call me a liar. So yeah, SakuraxAkatsuki...pretty good stuff.


**Author's Note:**

Hey readers! How's it going! Well that's snazzy...I think...Sorry about the delay on this one...Anyway here is yet another round of Sakura's shenanigans with her Akatsuki amigos! What way will she find to unintentionally injure their fearless leader? Welp if I told you up here that would ruin the fun...so I am not going to...can't make me! You will just have to endure the silliness that is this story in order to find out how Pein will end up in the medical wing this time...because I think we all know that this is how it will end. Anyway! Here is part six!

**Disclaimer: Soon...**

Pein had just gotten out of the medical wing and had fully blamed Sakura for his extended stay. She was giving him the silent treatment as punishment. As long as she kept out of trouble he really didn't care what she was doing. She sent him an icy glare from across the kitchen table. He simply raised a pierced eyebrow in response before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Sakura-channnnn! Tobi has a game to play!" Just like that the icy look melted off her face as she beamed at the idea of playing a game once more.

"No. No more games. I will not be injured aga-"

"Who said you were invited?" Sakura snapped, glare back in place. His ringed eyes widened at the venom in her voice. Well that was new.

"I just assu-"

"Yeah well you are not! So there! Enjoy your coffee." With that she linked arms with Tobi and skipped out of the room, which utterly destroyed her appearance of anger. Pein sat in disbelief for a few moments before shrugging and sipped his nice cup of coffee. He heard a cheer from outside and glanced out the window to see all of the Akatsuki, minus him and Konan, (honestly where was that woman?) smiling indulgently at the giddy pinkette. Shrugging once more he finished off his coffee and went to his office to start his day.

Sakura grinned deviously at her playmates, this was going to be fun.

"Alright the name of the game is...Ninja!" Tobi had so helpfully reminded her of the game in the midst of her one-sided glaring match with Pein and in punishment she had decided he couldn't play what was probably the only game with any relevance to them.

"Ninja?" the majority of the Akatsuki asked in unison. Which was really creepy, they needed to knock that off. She swore they did it at least once every time she had a game idea...

"Yeppers! Basically we all stand in a circle facing each other, then we say 'Ninja!' and jump into a pose to start the game off." They all looked at her like this was the stupidest idea she had come up with yet. Well they could bite her because this was her favorite game. "Then one person starts off and tries to hit the hands of one other person in the circle, but the catch is that you can only move one step to get them and then are frozen in that spot until their turn. When you are not it, you can only move your arm once per person to avoid getting hit and then only when they are directly going for that hand," she sucked in a breath, this game was a lot more complicated to explain than the other ones. "Once a hand gets hit you have to hold it behind your back because it is out. Oh! And if they hit your wrist or arm, it doesn't count. It has to be the hand," she concluded. The fearsome members of the Akatsuki took a moment to process the rules before many of them sent devious smirks to one another. They would enjoy this game.

"Alright Pinky. This should be interesting," Kisame gave a toothy smile to his teammates that clearly meant this game was about to become serious.

"One question, Sakura, if you would indulge me," Sasori murmured just loud enough to be heard. Sakura gave him her full attention and nodded happily for him to continue. "Many of the other games we played limited us on chakra use, will it be the same with this?" Suddenly she had everyone's full attention once more.

"I don't see why we should. I mean I obviously shouldn't use my super strength and Itachi shouldn't use his sharingan, and extra stuff like that should be avoided. But as for chakra use for speed and to smack their hands a little harder that usual should be fine." The Akatsuki cheered and Hidan surprised her by picking her up and swinging her around. Apparently she had just made this game a lot more enjoyable.

"Tobi wants to know, who will go first?" They turned in unison to her, that was creepy.

"Oh I don't want to go first," she stated plainly. Then Itachi did something that no one would have expected and simply placed a finger delicately against his nose. Sakura immediately reacted and essentially slammed her entire hand against hers. And everyone else soon followed, leaving only Hidan who thought 'Nose Goes' was beneath him. "Haha Hidan you have to go first!"

And like that they formed a nice circle waiting for her to start it off. She bowed hands flat against each other like she was ready to start a sparing match with them. They followed in suit and with a brief glance up at her willing playmates she cried, "NINJAAAA!" and jumped dramatically in the air, performing an expert flip and landing in a position that had both hands in front of her ready to defend herself from attack. Most of the Akatsuki had joined her in the jumping and battle-crying, the only exception was Itachi and Zetsu who had simply murmured the cry and silently jumped into position.

Hidan went first, standing between Tobi and Kisame. He lunged forward to smack Kakazu's hand, who expertly sliced his hand in an arc to move it out of reach. Kisame went next and sent a wide smirk to the pinkette who stood beside him, looking positively tiny compared to the shark-man. He stepped once to reach over Hidan and smack Tobi's right hand, who just barely moved away in time. Sakura went for Hidan, who in a blur moved his hand away. Then Sasori went, followed by Itachi, Zetsu, Deidara, Kakazu, and finally Tobi. Nobody was out, and nobody had lost a hand, though there had been some close calls. Itachi was fast, faster than Sakura had realized and she had just barely managed to yank her hand away from his expert chop.

Maybe this was why the village children didn't like to play this game with actual ninja. This was really intense.

"Getting nervous Pinky," Kisame had caught her look of 'maybe this wasn't my greatest idea.'

"Never," she quipped as she sliced a hand towards his extended right hand. He chuckled as he yanked it back. Everything was a blur and suddenly it was her turn to go again, she lunged for Tobi's hand and gave a cry of dismay when he dodged it. Step by step the circle contracted and expanded in a near continuous blur.

Then a sharp smack rang throughout the training grounds. Itachi had gotten Hidan's left hand. Hidan swore angrily and placed the hand behind his back, trying not to lose his balance as he did so. How he had managed to be almost completely bent backwards with arms out for balance and knees bent for support was a mystery. Itachi lips stretched into a smirk that had Sakura wanting to squeal like a fangirl. That man was too hot for his own good. Though to be honest most of the Akatsuki were too hot for their own good. Or at least her own good.

Hidan's colorful curses finally died down as did his swaying and the game began again. Sakura's back arched delicately over a crouched Sasori as she dodged an swipe from Kakazu a few moments later and that stopped the game once more. Every Akatsuki froze to check her out as she remained frozen in the spot. In unison they all choked in a breath, once again: creepy.

"Oh hot fucking damn," Hidan breathed out what was on every Akatsuki's mind. "Could we fucking pause this thing so I can grab a camera?" Sakura glared, this position wasn't comfortable.

"No we can't," she snapped as her left leg began to tremble with the strain, her right leg was completely useless in the air, bent at the knee, as it was.

"Leader-sama!" They all cried ignoring her heated glares. Pein was out in a flash, clearly he had ran out of stuff to do and was wanting to join in the game. He skidded to a stop once he saw her position. "You want to grab a camera? You know to treasure these memories..." all in unison and all creepy. The pierced man nodded once and then disappeared to go grab one.

"I am going to murder all of you. Especially you Kakazu for making this possible."

"I regret nothing."

"Oh you will after I start burning your secret stash of money bill by bill," she bit out angrily.

"Sakura is it that time of the month, yeah?" Deidara asked from the safety of being two steps away.

"You know it actually might be," Kisame said after a moment. Itachi simply nodded affirming that it was that time.

"Wait how does Itachi know for sure, yeah?"

"That is none of your business," she quipped, beginning to blush intensely. There was a flash of light and all the Akatsuki cheered happily. Curse them and their hormones. And the game began again, pausing briefly to allow Pein into it. Suddenly Zetsu was out and then Deidara.

"You know we can get back in the circle and start over with new poses to fill in the gaps," she panted from her crouched position near Itachi's legs. In unison they nodded, earning a glare from the weirded out pinkette. They stepped back into the circle and took a moment to stretch their muscles back into a nice loose feeling.

"NINJAAAAAA!" They all cried, not as creepy since Sakura herself was involved. Doing expert flips and dramatic kicks to show off and just be silly with the talents they had taken years to perfect. And the banter began once more as Hidan lunged and missed Sasori's right hand. Everyone left, besides Hidan, still had both hands and began to mercilessly taunt him and go for his remaining hand.

"Not fucking cool you guys," he laughed as Sakura managed to skim the air next to his hand, followed swiftly by Sasori.

"Aww. Poor Hidan," she stuck her tongue out, to which he made a silly face in response. After several more times around Sakura had managed to brush his hand enough to be considered out, as a sharp smack rang out from the speed of her hand and the force behind his dodge. He cursed and stuck out his tongue good naturedly as he stepped out of the circle.

A few more rounds went by without anyone getting hit, before Kakazu managed to smack her left hand soundly.

"Ugh! That was rude!"

"It was for threatening my money."

"Still rude, Scrooge."

He chuckled and yanked back his hand when Tobi went for it. A few seconds later another smack rang out when Itachi swiped at Kakazu's hand and it connected.

"Haha! Take that! Team Sakura and Itachi for the win!" Itachi sighed, but the small smile on his face confirmed that, yes it had been a vengeance strike for her.

"Pinky, no fair teaming up," Kisame chuckled.

"Not my fault that the two best looking people decided to form an alliance based on how pretty they were."

"I don't remember forming an alliance with anyone," he quipped. She laughed and dodged Sasori's hand.

"You are just so pretty that you don't need to partner with someone," she quipped. The Akatsuki chuckled at that, at the exact same time. She shuddered, maybe they planned these synchronized moments.

The game continued with no one getting hit for several more minutes until Itachi smacked Kisame's hand. Sakura laughed as the blue man cursed as he shook his hand to get rid of the sting. Itachi looked smug and Sakura was really glad he wasn't going after her, that man was ridiculously fast, even by ninja standards. She yelped in surprise when Pein swiped at her hand, just barely able to snatch it away.

"Best be paying attention," he reprimanded.

"Don't you have paper work to do?"

"Yes." However since he remained within the circle, she concluded that he was probably reading mission reports, and Hidan had just gotten back from one. She shuddered again, that man made sure every detail of how he killed someone was in those reports.

"Sakura pay attention," the Akatsuki said exasperatedly.

"Not gonna lie you guys. That is really creepy," she stated as she lunged to smack Sasori's hand. He swung his hand backwards to get away, smirking when she realized she had missed and scowled. "Hateful."

"What is creepy Sakura," the Akatsuki asked. She almost threw up her hands in exasperation, but was too busy dodging Itachi's attack.

"Traitor."

"Just opportunistic," his smirk broadened when she began to pout.

"Just opportunistic my ass," she muttered under her breath.

"Do you need some chocolate, Pinky?"

"Bite me, Sharky." Kisame laughed heartily as he yanked his hand to the right when Sasori had gone for it. A few rounds later and Kisame was out when Kakazu managed to swipe at his remaining hand and connect. In the next turn Kakazu was out too. Kisame snickered at the stitched man's luck, who smacked the blue man on the back of the head.

"NINNNJAAAAA!" Sakura, Itachi, Pein, Sasori, and Tobi all cried with glee. That was creepy, even with Sakura involved in it. Immediately Tobi lunged for Sasori whose hand started to turn red with the welt the masked man left behind.

"Oohh. That looks like it hurt," Sakura said empathetically. Sasori shook his hand and rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the circle. "Fine, whatever, don't accept my caring. See if I care."

"Sakura, when we are through with this, I will take you out for some ice cream," Itachi murmured softly before he went for her hand.

"Too slow Itachi-kun," she cried when she slipped her hand away, "And I am holding you to that statement." A sharp smack rang out, and Sakura stared at her throbbing hand, then glared at the pierced man who had slapped it. "Peinnnn!" she whined. That jerk, getting her out of her own game. Said man smirked then frowned when Tobi had managed to smack one of his hands. "Ha! Take that! Sucker..."

"Team Sakura and Tobi for the win!" the masked man cried in delight. Itachi's face darkened, clearly he was the only one allowed to team up with Sakura in this game. Another slap rang out when said possessive man had landed a solid hit on Tobi's gloved hand.

"Aww poor Tobi!" Sakura whined along with the man-child, smirking when Itachi's face darkened further. "Let me kiss it and make it better."

"Sakura." The word was enough from the raven-haired weasel and the pinkette shrugged helplessly at Tobi, who looked a little defeated. It wasn't her fault, but that tone meant that her promised ice cream was on the line. Nothing would be worth losing that. Sakura winced as Pein lunged for Tobi's remaining hand and a sharp smack rang out. Apparently Pein had taken offense to the exchange as well. Oh well, it didn't mean anything. Right? She glanced around at the other Akatsuki who were also glowering at the masked man.

"Tobi is a good boy?"

"GET HIM!" the Akatsuki not involved in the game all charged at the man, who simply used his space-time jutsu and moved through all of them. "Oh shi-" the group was cut off as they slammed into Pein. The impromptu dog-pile remained motionless for several moments as everyone involved tried to grasp what just happened. Itachi smirked again and calmly walked over to Pein's right hand, the only thing visible of the most likely out-cold, pierced leader, and smacked it lightly.

"I win," he said calmly and wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist. "Let's go get ice cream now."

"Woo! Though I hope you know this mishap falls entirely on you guys. I am not to blame for your insane jealousy," Sakura quipped as the two of them walked out of the yard, leaving the members to scramble to their feet and figure out what to do with their once again unconscious leader.

**Author's Note:**

Well that's a wrap! Let me know if there are any glaring or simply irritating grammar errors, I tried to catch all of them, but you know how that goes. All of those who were waiting for this, I can just say that I am sorry that it took so long. Which is how I feel most of my stories go. I hope that with finals on their way, I get less homework so that I have more time to write and stuff. Fingers crossed. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this! I love playing ninja, and the girls on my dorm floor and I play it all the time...This is probably the only game that will have anything to do with anything in this series, just saying...nbd though.

_**Review Time! :D**_

_**The Snowman of DOOM! :**_

_BloodieReader: Why yes...yes it is! You have won the internets for the day! Woohoo! Glad you enjoyed it! :) :)_

_**A Children's Card Game:**_

_ : Day-maker right here people...look people at the day-maker and bask in the day-making glory...Yeah I believe all of us have a sliver of remose for the extremely unlucky man, but it is honestly all his fault for being named Pein. Hopefully the one after this won't take as long... :D_

_Hana-Taisho: So happy you were looking forward to reading that one and that it made you laugh! :) Pein is as I mentioned above, poorly named and I am just exploiting that fact. Yeah Duel Monsters is way to complicated and Go Fish is basically childhood for all who played cards as a child. lol_

_Guest: I wish I knew who you were first of all, but still the review makes me happy! Yeah I feel bad for Pein too...but his pain is my entertainment. ;)_

_I Am Not Insane. Period: Pffft you aren't awful...I am guilty of doing that whole not reviewing thing either, so I can't judge lol. And you just gave me an idea. So thank you for that! You are awesome!_

As are all my reviewers and alert peeps! Love you guys! Thanks for the support and love and stuff! Tatty-bye! :D


End file.
